The present invention relates generally to the field of applicators for topical agents. More specifically, the present invention relates to an applicator apparatus having a removable cartridge for carrying a topical agent and configured for simplifying application of the topical treatment from the cartridge to a body.
Topical agents, such as lotions, oils, medications, creams, ointments, and the like, are applied directly on an area being treated. For example, most topical agents are applied topically on the skin. A topical agent is to be applied to a certain area of the skin and is intended to affect only the area of skin to which it is applied. Accordingly, it is important that a topical agent is accurately applied to the area of the skin that requires attention or treatment, and sometimes, care must be taken not to apply the agent to other areas where treatment is not needed. This may be important so as not to affect an area where it is not required, or in order to prevent unnecessary use of the agent which, especially in cases where it is a prescribed medicine, may be expensive and/or only dispensed in small quantities at a time.
Application of topical agents can be difficult if the area to be treated is a hard-to-reach area, such as the middle of the back, or for patients with limited mobility, such as the elderly, obese, those with injuries, or other motion restrictive conditions.